1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus useful for removing from swimming pools any plant, animal or other lightweight debris that floats at or near the surface, especially at times when the volume of such debris exceeds the normal holding capacity of conventional pool skimmer baskets.
2. Description of Related Art
Those who own or maintain swimming pools are well familiar with problems that arise periodically from the volume of debris that is blown or otherwise carried into a pool, especially at certain times of the year. During spring, for example, pool skimmers may become overfilled and clogged with detritus from budding or blooming plants, swarming insects, or the like, or from bark mulch that is washed from plant beds into the pool by runoff from heavy spring rains. Falling blossoms from flowering shrubs and trees can overfill skimmer baskets several times in a single day during spring and summer, as can falling leaves during autumn. General debris such as dry grass, twigs, pieces of paper, plastic, bird feathers, and the like can be blown into a pool at any time of the year, and particularly during high winds or thunderstorms. Much of the debris typically floats at or near the water surface (such as within about 6 inches of the water surface) for a period of time, and if not removed, sinks to the pool bottom where it can also clog drains or pool sweeping devices.
Numerous devices have previously been disclosed for use in alleviating these and other related pool maintenance problems. Some of such devices are disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,089,074; 4,889,622; 5,264,122; 5,350,508; 5,759,388; 5,849,184; 5,911,878; 6,187,181; and 6,270,683. Notwithstanding the advances in the art previously made, however, there remains a need for an inexpensive but reliable pool skimming apparatus that will effectively capture debris floating at or near the water surface and store a sufficient volume of such debris that the apparatus does not require cleaning as frequently as conventional pool skimmer baskets.